Letters of a Loved One Lost
by Ensiho
Summary: Letters back and forth between Davey Jones prefishiness and his Love.
1. Proposal

Authors Note:

Trial Run for this story. I'll see how people like the first chapter or two…this is an idea I've had for a while…and I decided I'd see how it works. All of these are going to be in simple letter format between Davey Jones and his love…before he went all fishy…(I'm sure you all know who his 'love' is, and if not, you'll find out later.)And I apologize for the shortness…they should get longer with time.(492 words…XP Bah.)

_My Dearest Love,_

_I am sorry I have not been there to hold you in my arms. How many times I have longed for the warmth of your touch, and how many times I have closed my eyes and seen your face; they have been uncountable. I miss you dearly, but every night I play the music box you gave me. It helps me to sleep…and I dream about you._

_I tell the rest of the crew stories about you. Many of them wish they could see you as well. I tell them they will see you once we make port, and all of this helps to ease the loneliness all of us feel. Most of us have love's that we left on land to be at sea, and most of us regret that decision—but I doubt any of them regret it so much as I do. The pain of heartache is nearly unbearable. I miss you more than I thought I could miss anything else._

_The captain says that we should make port very soon, within the next few months of our journey. We have set a course and are on our way home now. The sky is clear and bright, and the crew's spirits are very high. Each and every one of us look forward to seeing those we left behind. The thought of seeing you once more makes even the gloomiest day bright again. I cannot wait to see you once more, and to hold you in my arms._

_You have been my love for so long, I believe it's been four years. Four long years, yet I have only been there to see you for three. But even in this year that we have been apart, our feelings grow strong. My love, I believe it is a sign of God himself that we are able to keep our love strong throughout my period of absence. My dearest, I wish for you to marry me._

_Four years and we are still as deeply in love as when we first met. If you would agree, you would make me the happiest man to have ever been born. In the stories I tell them, I've spoken about asking your hand in marriage. Some of them voice their envy. Some of them are happy for me. Most of them are happy for me. I only wish I could be with you in person to make my proposal. _

_I miss you greatly,_

_Davey Jones_


	2. Answer

Authors Note:

One review…that's enough to keep me going for the time being, I guess…lets see how well this goes…I reread the last chapter I put up…and it seems so much longer when you're typing it up…oo it seems so short on Davey, 

_For every letter I get from you, my day brightens a little bit more. I cannot describe the happiness it brings me to know that you will soon be returning home. The days without you have been long and hard, but knowing that you will be here soon makes it so much easier. I, too, tell my friends of you. Those that haven't met you look forward to it, and believe you are a great man, and those that have can't wait to see you once more. _

_I am happy that the music box I gave you still works. It was an old thing, but it means so much. That was my parents, you know…my mother gave it to my father ages ago; it meant much then, and it still means as much now. The locket I have matches the music box, and I always wear it close to my heart. Inside of it is a promise. The promise you and I made to eachother. I will not take it off until I see you once more._

_I dreamt about you last night; about us. We were together, we were happy. But you had to leave, Davey. You left again, you went out to sea…and you didn't come back. I fear for you and the rest of those on the ship, the sooner you get home, the sooner my heart will be at ease and I will be able to relax once more. Only a few more months, that's all we'll have to wait to be together again._

_My heart leapt as I read your proposal, yet at the same time it sunk further into sadness. How I wish you could be here with me, to make your proposal in person, but knowing you will be home soon; that brings me happiness once more. Of course I will marry you, and for anyone to say otherwise would be foolish. I love you Davey, and that will always be true. From the day you left, from the day you set foot on land once more, from the moment you and I embrace when you get back, from then on, I will always love you._

_I told Mother about your proposal, and once again she voiced her disapproval. 'Marrying a navy-man', she had said to me with disdain. She reacted almost like she had when I gave you the music box. I cannot figure out why she does not like you…my father believes you are a fine man. Father believes a navy man is a wonderful choice. He says the military gives a boy character, and due respect. He cannot wait to greet his future son. And I can't wait to once more see my new fiancé. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Your Dearest Love_


	3. Delay

Authors Note:

Well…it seems like at least more than one person likes it. That's good…I'm gonna keep this going for a while until people stop paying attention. Then…who knows. I am currently listening to my music, which puts me into a good heartache mood, or at least in a good enough mood to write a good story (My Chemical Romance, gotta love'm)

_My Dearest Love,_

_There are no words to express the happiness that filled my heart when I read your acceptance. However, I still cannot stop wishing I was there to do it personally. Perhaps when we make port I will propose properly. The days will now be longer with the excitement that looms over us all, and it will take so much longer to get there. But I still cannot wait. I cannot be there to hold you, and feel the warmth of your skin once more. I always have, and always will love you._

_Perhaps your mother is right. The love of a navy man is not always a good thing, ha-ha. Tell her that I will be a great husband to you, and that I will not always be gone as so many sailors tend to be. Your father is indeed right, navy-men have great qualities, but not only are they filled with responsibility. They also know how to treat a woman, and make sure they are happy. You will always be happy, my love, always._

_Your music box proved to be of great value. A friend of mine was homesick, and though we told him that we would soon be setting foot upon land once more, he could not rid himself of the heartache. I played the music box for him…and he was put at ease, even if just a little more than he was. Tales of you help the crew to ease their own heartache when stories of their own women cannot. We have resorted to telling each other new stories, and at times even making some up just to hear each other's voices over the harsh call of the captain's. _

_But among all this happiness there must be some sadness. I fear it is my duty to announce this sadness. According to our captain, we have just received another route that we must take. Pirates. Though the order was not made directly towards us, the captain decided to take the responsibility of intercepting said pirate ship, and furthermore prolonging our absence. The crew protested against this, but he will hear none of it. We are taking the set course, and there is no way around it. Our absence is going to be longer than we had expected, but hopes are high that by the next letter I send you, we will once more be on our way. _

_Do not weep tears of sorrow for our absence, my love, instead, weep tears of happiness that we will still be on our way. Soon after the interception, with any luck and no interception at all, we will be back on our way and ready to greet our family once more. I will be there, do not lose your faith in me. You have accepted my proposal and agreed to be my wife, and I will ne'er abandon you. I will return, and it will be very soon. Until I see you next time, hold that locket close._

_Do Not Forget Me,_

_Davey Jones_


	4. Light in My Life

Authors Note:

Wow…hits jumped from 80-something to 157 in one night. oO thanks, guys! Really!! Now I can continue the story and know someone's watching it. ;D Thanks for the reviews guys; they were all really good about everything, so the story will live on!!

_My Davey,_

_My happiness was short lived, should what you write me be true. Your captain is a cruel man, keeping such hard working sailors, and loved men away from the family that miss them so. I waited at the docks the other day, just waiting there, and listening to the oceans. The busy ports have slowed down since you left, there is no longer a rush, nor the angry call of an annoyed man. It's quiet, and you can hear the crash of the ocean over the wooden planks of the docks. You can hear the seagulls as they pass overhead. How I wish you were here to stay with me, and to listen to the sounds of the beautiful silence with me._

_I have spoken to my mother about your promise. Needless to tell you, she still disapproves; though she has taken a lighter mood to it. Earlier this very day, she told me that so long as I am happy with the love I share for you, she would be happy as well. It brings me comfort knowing that she will accept you as a son. I have never worried about father. He has always told me that you were a great man, and a great choice to wed. He's accepted you as a son with open arms. _

_How great it is to hear that others, too, are enjoying the music box. Knowing how painful the separation is on the heart, I would never want that to affect more than it would have to. My locket eases the pain of heartache, and it brings me joy to know that the matching music box does the same. Keep it close to you, Davey, and we will always be close, no matter how harsh the seas are, and no matter how far apart, these two will keep us in each other's memories, and each other's hearts._

_Please, don't tell me to not forget you. You make it sound like you won't come back, and that I'll never see you again. Though I know you will come back, just reading those words stings and fills me with the confusing feeling of hopelessness. I know it's best to ignore those emotions, but the words come from you; and that scares me. But in response, I won't ever forget you. You are my one, and my _only_ love. To forget you would be to forget a life of happiness and comfort. A life without you would not be worth living. I can't picture a life without you. _

_Once you do discover when you will be coming back, you will let me know in your very next letter, yes? It's hard to see all of my acquaintances in love and beyond happiness, and then to know that it will be even longer until I get to see you once more. I look forward to that moment, and my faith will remain ever strong in you. So long as your love is there, mine will be, too. I love you more than I love life itself, and every day without you makes it seem much more bleak. The light in that darkness is that you will soon be returning to me. I look forward to that moment where I will once more see your face, and you will hold me in your arms._

_Forever and More, _

_Your Dearest Love_


End file.
